residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mémo de Stuart - Claire et Moira 1
'Stuart's Memo - Claire and Moira 1 '''est un document secret de ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Il peut être acheté pour 1000PB dans la catégorie « récompenses » après avoir accompli certains prérequis. Transcription Français= J'ai jugé bon de prendre des notes sur les candidats les plus prometteurs de cette série d'expériences. J'ai remarqué que les sujets no 2 et no 6, Claire Redfield et Moira Burton, travaillent ensemble depuis le début. Cela a éveillé ma curiosité. J'ai décidé de les étudier de plus près et j'ai découvert qu'elles entretiennent d'étroites relations qui vont au-delà de celles de simples collègues. Il serait juste de dire que leur amitié remonte à l'incident de Raccoon City, en 1998. Claire, étudiante à l'époque, faisait partie des quelques survivants, tandis que son frère, Chris Redfield, et le père de Moira, Barry Burton, étaient membres de l'unité de forces spéciales S.T.A.R.S. impliquée dans les évènements menant à l'incident. Après Raccoon City, Chris est devenu l'un des membres fondateurs du BSAA. Bien que Barry ait installé sa famille au Canada pour des raisons de sécurité, il militait toujours contre le bioterrorisme et a fini par accepter un poste de consultant au BSAA sur invitation de Chris. C'est par le biais de Chris que Barry et Claire se sont rencontrés. Tous trois sont devenus proches, Barry allant jusqu'à devenir une sorte de mentor pour les deux orphelins. Claire et Moira sont également devenues amies, ce qui a donné envie à Moira de rejoindre Terra Save. C'est également ce qui l'a amenée à figurer sur la liste de candidats de Neil. La jeune femme n'a pas rencontré Claire par hasard. Je trouve la situation délicieusement ironique. Suite aux évènements de Raccoon City, Barry a éloigné sa famille pour la protéger. Pourtant, les amitiés qu'il a liées à cette époque n'ont fait que mettre sa famille encore plus en danger. |-| Anglais= I thought it prudent to keep notes on some of the more promising candidates in this round of experiments. I noticed that subjects no. 2 and no. 6, Claire Redfield and Moira Burton, have been working together since the beginning. My curiosity piqued, I decided to look into these two and found they have a deeper relationship that goes beyond that of just co-workers. It might be fair to say their friendship has its origins in the Raccoon City Incident back in 1998. Claire, a university student at the time, was one of the few survivors. Meanwhile, her brother Chris Redfield and Moira's father, Barry Burton, were members of the special forces unit S.T.A.R.S. that was involved in the events leading up to the incident. Following Raccoon City, Chris became one of the founding members of the BSAA. Though Barry relocated his family to Canada for safety concerns, he would continue to be an activist against bioterrorism, eventually accepting a position as a BSAA consultant after an invitation from Chris. It was through Chris that Barry and Claire met, and the three became close, with Barry taking on a mentor-like role to the two parentless siblings. Claire and Moira would also become friends, leading to Moira's desire to join Terra Save. That is also what landed her on Neil's candidate list. Meeting Claire was less than fortuitous for the young lady. I find it deliciously ironic. Following the events of Raccoon City, Barry moved his family away to protect them. However, the friends he made during that time would only serve to further put his family in danger. Galerie Rerev2 2017-10-12 15-59-44-31.png Rerev2 2017-10-12 15-59-45-66.png Rerev2 2017-10-12 15-59-46-49.png Rerev2 2017-10-11 14-27-48-29.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:Stuart's Memo - Claire and Moira 1 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2